


As fate would have it

by athenades87



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 06:29:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13071060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/athenades87/pseuds/athenades87
Summary: A Boston cop down on her luck and needing a change takes a job in the sleepy town of Storybrooke Maine. Where she encounters a little more than she bargained for. This is a swan queen ENDGAME A/U filled with adventure, sadness, hope, angst and most importantly love.





	1. New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> I have been having swan queen fills for the last couple of days and I decided to write a story, I know this chapter is short, just trying to get it out there and see what people think. I have most of the story already in my head. Hope everyone enjoys. Leave me some comments and tell me what you think so far.

“Swan, is this really something you want to do?” August stood in the doorway of the Boston city police department with his arms folded.

Emma looked up and smiled sadly, “Yes, I need a change of scenery.” 

August laughed, “A change of scenery?” he unfolded his arms and walked into the office and stood at the edge of Emma's desk. “Don't you think this is a little drastic?” he asked. 

Emma just smiled sadly again and continued putting what little possessions she has into a small brown box, “No, I don't this is drastic.” Emma said softly.

“Emma.” August frowned, “You know some people change apartments, or color their hair or hell even get a dog or a cat, but moving to another state to a town that you don't know anyone because you are going through a breakup, some might call that drastic.” 

Emma sighed and looked up, “Listen, you are practically the only person I got here, I have no family, I just want a fresh start, somewhere no one knows me, besides I cant back out I have already taken the position.” 

It was August's turn to sigh and watched as Emma put the last of her things into the box and place it on her hip. “Have you ever seen this place?” he asked. 

“No.” She answered, “I did a phone interview, the old sheriff is really wanting to retire, he liked my credentials and he said it was very scenic.” Emma chuckled.

August studied for her a moment and opened his mouth to argue but decided against it. There was no talking her out of it, when Emma Swan makes up her mind, that its, no turning back, so he went with it.

“Storybrooke Maine huh, sounds like something that should be in a fairy tale,” August chuckled.

“It does, doesn't it? I think the name is what intrigued me the most.” She smiled. 

“Are you driving?” August asked.

“Yeah, its only about a 3 and a half hour drive up the coast, I really need to think about something's, it'll do me good.” She replied. 

“If you must.” August sighed.

“I must.” Emma laughed, “I'll come and visit as often as possible and you can always come and see me. Don't worry about me, they gave me a furnished apartment already set up, it's going to be okay, I promise, trust me.” 

“ I do, but I can still worry,” He smiled, “Just call me when you get there and settled in.” 

“I will, no worries, I promise.” She smiled again and gave him a hug when she pulled back, she looked at him sadly, “trust me.” 

 

Emma's trip was pleasant and then it wasn't, she told August she needed time to think and think she did. So she thought and she cried, got mad, cried some more and then got mad again, then she sang, she sang to the radio and danced, she was leaving a world behind her, she was leaving heartache and pain, and a little bit of a happiness. She was excited and scared all in one go with this move, new job, new people. 

When she pulled into the town of Storybrooke she got exactly that, new. It was a relatively small town, old buildings lined the main street, businesses that looked like they still were booming. She smiled as she watched the residents of the sleepy town walking and greeting each other as they passed by. This is exactly what Emma needed a fresh start and she was determined to get it.


	2. New Meetings

Emma settled in nicely, her apartment was small and quaint, just enough for her and what little possessions she brought with her. Falling into the sheriff's duties was another story. She got all but 2 days of training, and she wasn't liking that one bit. 

“So this is where I leave you Emma, or should I now say, Sheriff Swan.” Former sheriff Ballard said with a smile.

“What? Are you leaving? Today?” Emma said anxiously.

“Yeah, I've shown you the ropes, honestly honey there isn't much to it,” he said.

“But, but I don't know anyone here. I mean, why are you leaving so soon?” Emma asked while ringing her handles together. 

John Ballard noticed the nervousness in Emma's actions walked up to her and covered her hands with his. “I've been the sheriff of this town for 40 years, nothing has ever remotely gone wrong, I have had a few people mostly youngins get out of line but that's as far as it went. My wife and I are ready to leave here. I'm old, tired and cold. All of our children are grown and moved away and have had kids of their own. We are moving to Tallahassee Florida and that's where I am going to spend the rest of my days warm and drinking beer.” 

Emma froze when she heard Tallahassee, but pushed the memory back into the furthest recesses of her mind and gave the man a timid smile.

“For the few days I've known you, Emma, you seem like a strong independent young lady, you've got this, enjoy it okay?” He reassured her. 

She nodded and moved her hands from his. 

“I hope everything works out for you John,” She said as John Ballard packed the rest of his things into a box. 

“It will, and everything will work out for you as well Emma Swan, trust me.” He said with a wink and started toward the door.

Emma let out a ragged breath and plopped down at her desk and lightly scanned the papers scattered about it. 'What have you gotten yourself into Swan' she said to her self as she went to work separating the papers accordingly. 

“Hello.” A young voice sounded and jolted Emma from her thoughts.

Emma looked up and came face to face with a young boy. “Hello.” She answered back.

“You must be the new sheriff.” He said enthusiastically.

“That I am, young man, they even gave me a shiny sheriffs bag to seal the deal.” She pointed to her chest which donned a five stared badge engraved sheriff.

The little boy smiled, “You're pretty, what's your name?”   
Emma blushed a little, “My name is Emma Swan, what's your name.”

“My name is Henry Mills,” Henry said as he looked down to Emma belt and eyed the gun she had holstered there. “Is that loaded?”

“Yes, it is.” She answered.

“Can I touch it?” He asked with hopeful eyes.

“That's a negative ghost rider,” Emma answered.

Henry looked at her puzzled, “Who's ghost rider?” 

“You don't know who ghost rider is? Top Gun? Maverick? She asked exasperatedly.

Henry smiled, “You're funny, I like you.”

Emma smiled back, “I try.” 

Emma finally got some wits about her and looked at Henry and noticed he was accompanied by an adult. 

“Henry, did you come in here alone? She asked eyeing the empty hallway.

“Yes, my mom is across the street at granny's.” He said with a smile.

“Does she know you are over here?” Emma asked.

“No, I just watched Sheriff Ballard walk out with a box of his things and I thought I would come and introduce myself.” His smile was so big when he finished.

Emma couldn't help but smile back at the boy, his smile was infectious. She opened her mouth to say something but was cut off by a rather irritated voice. 

“Henry Daniel Mills!” Came a voice from the hallway, “How many times have I told you if you want to go somewhere make sure you tell me first?”

Henry looked at Emma with wide eyes and whispered: “That's my mom.” 

Emma watched as the silhouette of a very regal looking female walk into her office and if looks could kill Emma Swan would be dead on the floor. 

“Sorry, mom,” Henry answered sheepishly. “I just wanted to come and introduce myself to Emma.” he smiled up at her. 

“Ah, I see.” She answered eyeing the blonde still sitting behind the desk and cocked an eyebrow.

Emma looked in awe at the women in front of her to say she was beautiful would be an understatement and the only words she could articulate in her mind at the time were. “Hi.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave me a comment or 2 maybe??


End file.
